


Merry Christmas, Dean

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters don't actually do Christmas...not in any traditional sense of the word....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Dean

Winchesters didn’t _do_ Christmas.

Somewhere along the line it had turned into a fucked up game of which one of them could _outdo_ Christmas. Sort of an anti-Christmas.

There were gifts of a sort. If one could consider being pimped out to a big breasted hooker named Destiny, or waking up to find yourself tied down and naked with a hard cock in your face with a ribbon on it, as gifts.

Depravity was the name of the game. Kink. Somehow, Dean managed to figure out even the most minute of Sam’s kinks and turn it into a huge production in this game of Christmas kink pranking.

So…Sam is here, in one of _those_ stores, contemplating what on earth he could _give_ Dean this year.

Because Dean? He had kinks the size of the Grand Canyon. Bondage. Knives. Leather. Pain. Bruises. Sam chuckled a little. There really was very little that didn’t turn Dean on.

But that brought on an idea. He did his best not to chuckle as he collected a few items. He checked his watch as he made it to the register. He needed to leave enough time to get back to the hotel and hide the stuff before Dean got back from wherever he’d gone off to. He snickered as the clerk put the red and green bondage tape into the bag. Christmas was going to be interesting this year.

 

Sam waited for Dean to hit the shower Christmas morning. As soon as the water was on, he got out of bed, stripped off his boxers and worked his way into the tightest pair of red leather pants he could find. He swore they were a size too small, but the girl who’d helped him was right…they were perfect. He had to take a few deep breaths to seduce his cock into actually fitting inside them before turning to make the rest of his preparations.

He left his shoes and shirt off…cause Dean had a thing for his long toes and his chest. He pulled on a pair of supple red leather gloves, thin and tight, like a second skin. The bottle of lube went on the floor near the bed. The bondage tape on the nightstand with the special body lotion and the box that hid a special knife.

The shower turned off and Sam readied himself, moving to stand near the door. It opened and Dean emerged, wrapped in a towel, with another over his head, scrubbing at his hair. “Sam, did you—“

Sam pushed Dean into the wall, capturing one of his hands and pulling it behind his back. “Merry Christmas Dean.” Sam said in a husky whisper. “I got you something.”

“Sam…I thought we agreed this was stupid.”

Sam pulled on his arm a little, getting a grunt for the effort. He let his leather coated hand roam over Dean’s back, down to the towel. Once he’d pulled it loose, he ran the hand over Dean’s ass. “Sam…are you…wearing…gloves?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned, brought the hand up over Dean’s shoulder, letting him smell the leather. “Still think it’s stupid?” Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

“Good. Get on the bed.”

“Dude.” Dean caught site of the “supplies” and turned to look at Sam, his eyes going wide. Sam grinned and turned to the side, showing off the way the supple leather clung to the round of his ass, hugged the curve of his thigh…left nothing to the imagination.

“Sam…I…” Sam slid up next to him, pressing his leather clad thigh between Dean’s and smiling when his cock instantly hardened.

“On the bed. Hands behind your head.”

It took Dean a second to comprehend and when he did he stumbled backward, falling onto the bed and linking his fingers behind his head once he’d crawled up toward the pillows. Sam wasted little time getting down to it now. He sat beside Dean and reached for the bright red tape.

Dean eyed him suspiciously as he unrolled some and moved toward his head. A couple of loops over one wrist, then under Dean’s head and around the other…then a pass or two over the twined fingers and Sam nudged Dean to roll onto his side.

The tape ran down Dean’s back, over his left ass cheek, and Sam rolled him back. He unrolled as he went, a circle around Deans thigh…then he bent his leg and taped his calf to his thigh. Dean gasped as realized what Sam was about to do, shifting to the side and tugging the now bound leg out to the side. The tape rolled under the bed and emerged on the other side, where Sam snatched it up and made quick work of Dean’s other leg.

He sat back when he was done to admire the work…Dean spread open and bound…his cock hard against the flat of his belly. “Fuck Dean…” Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam and there was a world of lust in the depths of his eyes. Sam let his hands run over the tense muscles of his legs, the leather catching on the tape…and sliding smoothly over skin. He added a pass over Dean’s cock, then slid away.

Next was the green…and he had special plans for that. He could feel Dean watching him as he approached and reached for his cock. First he circled the base, like a cock ring, then down around his balls, binding the whole package to hold Dean hard for as long as he could take it…and Dean could take it.

“Sam…god…”

Sam broke the tape and tossed the roll away. “I’m only getting started Dean…” He kissed the leaking tip of his brother’s cock and stood, moving so he could make the most of his leather accessories, he knelt between Dean’s spread legs and hitched his hips up so that his ass was against leather.

Dean groaned as Sam dragged his gloved fingers down his chest and around to his sides, alternately soft and hard, pressing stray bruises along ribs, into his hips. Sam was hard and uncomfortable in the leather pants…but he was determined. He shifted a little and pressed his groin closer to Dean.

He was going to come in his pants in a minute if he didn’t get control. He reached for the lotion. “You’re going to like this, Dean.” The gloves were going to be ruined, but he wanted them on for this. “Close your eyes.”

Dean shuddered as the cold lotion hit his skin. Sam pulled the fingers of one hand through it, smearing it slowly around Dean’s chest, paying special attention to the sensitive skin at his collarbone and sides and his nipples. He could feel Dean relaxing under the touch…then squirming as the lotion warmed and tingled. Sam leaned forward to blow air across the now damp skin and Dean bucked up. “Fuck!”

Sam chuckled. “Thought you’d like that.”

“Sammy…” Dean’s head came up off the pillow as he heard Sam squeeze more of the stuff out onto his hand. “You aren’t going …” But he was…oh yes, he was…

Sam smeared the lotion down Dean’s thighs, into the tender skin near his groin, then down and straight and deep into Dean’s ass. It sucked at Sam’s finger, at the leather and the lotion. Sam sat still with one gloved finger inside his brother and felt the muscles loosen a little. “How’s that?” he murmured, moving it a little.

“Its…good…Sam.” Dean was panting and Sam knew that sound in the back of his throat. It was his "hurts" good sound.

Sam pushed a second finger into him and Dean swore and bucked. Sam watched his fingers moving into his brother and out…fished around for the spot…the little spot of tender nerves that pushed into Dean’s prostrate and fed fire to his dick. When Dean lost control of his mouth and fell to whimpers he knew he’d found it.

He fucked the two fingers into Dean and watched his brother’s face, waiting for the shift into being more comfortable…just as it came, Sam shoved in a third finger. Dean’s whole body clenched, his ass nearly snapping Sam’s fingers off. “Sam…god…fuck.”

Sam waited for him to relax. As his body eased, Sam let his free hand stroke Dean’s belly. He stroked lightly, mostly moving the fingers as he opened Dean up more. A light sheen of sweat was starting cover Dean’s body and his cock was bright red and more swollen than Sam had ever seen it. “So good Dean…I’m gonna put it all inside you…I’m gonna fuck you with my fist.”

He pulled nearly out and pushed back in, curving his hand just enough to get everything but his thumb inside. Dean arched again, his face contorting in pain. _Please…god…can’t…it’s too much._

Sam slid up Dean’s body, kissing sweat slick skin as he went, moving his hand in and out. “Trust me Dean…you’re going to love it…” He reached to the side of the bed for the lube…it would take some of the heat out of the lotion already tingling inside him, and would total the glove…but Dean’s mouth was slack and open, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Sam watched him swallow and had to shift a little to ease the pain in his own cock as it pushed against the leather confining him.

He pulled his hand out of his brother enough to spill some lube over the fingers of the glove and work it around. Dean pushed down as Sam moved back in, three fingers sliding around, working the lube in before he pushed the fourth one back in. Dean’s mouth was moving, but no sound came out as Sam stretched and pushed and pressed kisses along Dean’s belly. “You ready for it, Dean?” Sam whispered and Dean only whimpered in response.

Sam took his nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as he folded his thumb into his palm and _pushed_. Dean screamed, his body going rigid and stiff, his ass lifting off Sam’s thighs and Sam was ready to fucking come in his pants at the sight of his whole hand gone inside of Dean. It took long minutes for Dean to ease down a little, for Sam to be able to breathe.

Sam leaned up, over Dean…over the heat that was Dean’s cock, for the box on the nightstand…for the knife…the hunting knife with it’s deadly black blade, thick and shiny and razor sharp at it’s cutting edge. “Dean, look at me.” Sam said in a voice blown out with lust.

Dean struggled to lift his head, open his eyes and when he did, those eyes got wide as they caught on the blade. “Look.” Sam drew Dean’s eyes with the blade…down to where he was just starting to move the hand that Dean’s body was clenching tightly around. “You like that?”

Dean could only nod, his eyes flashing from Sam’s arm, to the knife, to his eyes. Sam played the flat of the blade over Dean’s sweating skin, cold against the heat. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut again until Sam spoke his name. Eyes met and danced to where the blade slid between Dean’s skin and the tape. Sam pumped his fist in and out and sliced one loop of the tape.

Dean’s moan rocked the bed and Sam grinned as he slide the knife down further, pumping and slicing until that leg was free and Dean involuntarily opened himself further, pressing down onto Sam’s hand. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” Sam whispered.

He danced the flat of the knife up Dean’s body, scraping lightly over raised nipples and letting Dean fuck himself on the fingers deep inside him. “Is it good, Dean?” Sam shifted, moving to lay alongside his brother, leather clad legs wrapped around Dean’s free leg, his cock pressing against Dean’s hip.

“Fuck.” Dean gasped as Sam pushed in hard and deep. “Fuck…Sammy…damn…”

“Such a filthy mouth.” Sam whispered appreciatively, and he ghosted the blade over Dean’s lips before he moved to kiss him…He stroked, watching the red coloring of Dean’s cock deepen as the tape kept him from his release. “You want it?” Dean’s eyes opened and looked into his, filled with exquisite pain and lust and need that nearly caused Sam to lose his control.

He caught Dean’s eyes with the blade, moved it slowly down toward his cock,…toward the leather clad hand fucking him slowly now. “Want it?” he asked again.

Dean stilled, all his earlier thrashing gone as the blade pressed cold and deadly against the underside of his cock. “Sam?” It was breathless and hungry and a little bit scared.

Sam stopped, holding very still. “Tell me Dean.”

Dean’s breathing was heavy and irregular and Sam knew it took everything his brother had not to move. “Yes…please…want…” he finally gasped out and Sam nodded. Nothing moved but the tiny, controlled movements as the tip of the knife did its work, slicing through the tape, releasing cock and balls and Dean’s yell echoed off the cheap walls as he came, thick, oozing threads of come shooting over this chest and onto the bed spread.

Sam waited until the flow eased, then pumped his fist deep and hard, once, twice…and on the third stroke, Dean’s cock spewed even more and his ass clenched, his whole body tensing and twisting and a string of curses falling from his mouth.

Sam smiled as he slowly pulled the hand free, easing it out and pulling the glove off to toss away off the bed. His other hand he dragged two fingers through the come on Dean’s chest and slid the fingers into Dean’s mouth. Sam pressed himself against his brother, two gloved finger’s being sucked clean while his other hand pulled the remaining bondage tape loose and off. Pulling his fingers free, Sam replaced them with his mouth, kissing Dean deeply. “Merry Christmas, Big Brother.”


End file.
